Simplify the following expression: ${-3p-15+5-p}$
Explanation: Rewrite the expression to group the ${p}$ terms and numeric terms: $ {-3p - p} {-15 + 5}$ Combine the ${p}$ terms: $ {-4p} {-15 + 5}$ Combine the numeric terms: $ {-4p} {-10}$ The simplified expression is $-4p-10$